Good Enough
by Spirit Chu
Summary: Gaara loves Naruto. Simple, ne? But Gaara thinks he isn't good enough to do so. Songfic GaaraxNaruto


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Evanescence. **

**A/N: I think this little fic sucks but I wanna see what you guys think.**

**Good Enough**

For the first time in his life, Gaara watched the graceful snow fall from the heavenly sky and drift on to the ground; covering the land in a soft white blanket. He finally felt the cold winds nip at his face as he pulled his dark red coat closer to his body, struggling to keep the his warm heat. Never before had he ever seen the full view of the beautiful Konoha from the high mountains before in this blizzard season. And for the first time ever, he was in love.

**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**

Gaara watched as the blonde bundle of energy bounce at the edge of the cliff, babbling on about how many different buildings a person could see from so up high. Naruto pointed out all the different people walking down below like the Uchiha bastard, Sakura fighting Ino, and Kiba playing with Akumaru. At one point Naruto stretched his arm out way over the edge to show Gaara a man named Shino, who was at the other side of town, but reached too far and began to fall. Reacting before he thought, Gaara grasped the end of Naruto's orange coat and hauled him up.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...  
**

Gaara fell on his back into the icy snow, Naruto's weight pushing down on him. Groaning, Gaara slowly opened his eyes, ready to lecture the hell out of Naruto about the edges of cliffs and being careful, only to meet two blue ones staring back at him. Gaara never blushed harder in his life.

**Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**

_The Next Day_

"Mou, but Gaara! I wanted RAMEN!" Naruto pouted as Gaara handed him a steaming bowl of chicken soup. Gaara only sighed at the kit's stubbornness.

"Yes I know but in the Western countries this is suppose to be a remedy for the cold." Gaara calmly stated as he held it up to Naruto once more. Gaara would have never thought his life would someday lead him to serving a dumb blonde chicken soup when the certain blonde was sick. But, Gaara would admit, the dumb blonde was too cute to ignore.

**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.  
**

"Okay." The blonde gave up, sniffling a little through his lightly reddened nose, "I'll try it but only cause **you** asked me to." With this, Naruto slowly grasped the bowl in his two hands that were covered by blue mittens. They were at the same cliff as yesterday, only a little farther away from the edge. Gaara had to make sure that Naruto wouldn't fall off again.

The sandman watched as Naruto cautiously poked the chicken and noodles with his chopsticks, and Gaara smirked when the kit began to devour the soup completely.

**  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...**

Naruto lifted the bowl to his face, slurping up the last bit of soup broth left. Feeling full and less congested, Naruto placed the bowl onto a pile of snow.

"Thank you Gaara." He smiled as his arms went around Gaara, a feeling of satisfaction flowing through as he felt the red head kneel into his touch.

"Naruto."

"Yeah Gaara." He snuggled his face deeper into Gaara's coat covered arm and chest.

"I'm sorry." 

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

"Nani?" Naruto lifted his head up from the sandman as Gaara began to stand up, not looking into the confused blonde's face.

"I'm just not good enough. I hope to be, I dream to be, but…." He stopped as he stared into the gray sky.

"Good enough to be what, Gaara?" Naruto asked, tugging on Gaara's sleeve. Slowly Gaara looked at him, his eyes filled with admiration and care. The red head bent down his lips so close to the blonde's ear as he whispered:

"To be yours." Naruto was so stunned at Gaara's words that he almost didn't feel something warm being put into his palm. Gaara leisurely stood back up and began to walk away as Naruto, in a state of shock, looked into his right palm.

In his hand was a shiny pink stone, carved into the shape of a small heart. The pink heart was as warm as Gaara was, lying heavy in Naruto's hand. Clutching it tightly, Naruto ran in the direction Gaara went, only left to find him gone; no sign or trace of the sandman to be found.

"But Gaara," Naruto whispered alone, "I love you too…."

**  
And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**

_Four Years Later_

Naruto silently stood on the slush covered cliff, looking over the town below, a worn pink heart heavily lying in his palms. Every year since Gaara's disappearance every snowfall would be followed by rain, melting the snow into a mushy slop.

Slowly tracing the edges of the heart, Naruto whispered, "I love you, Gaara." Naruto slowly raised his head to the sky, watching as a new white snow fall began to blanket Konoha from the sky.

And in the whistle of the wind, Naruto could almost hear that Gaara loved him too.

**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.**


End file.
